1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a buoy and, more particularly, to a device for marking areas on a body of water where fish are located, and for containing a fluid, such as motor oil.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many different types of buoyant markers on the market. The markers, however, add only to the number of objects that need to be packed and stored on board a boat. The buoyant markers take up space and are not useful for any other purpose except for marking areas on a body of water, such as where fish have been located.